


Too Hot

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has an idea to keep cool in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Hot.

It was extremely hot out… and he wasn't helping at all.

"Come on, I thought you loved me?" Johnny asked, using his irresistible smile on her.

"I do love you… just not in this heat." Chloe stated fanning herself.

It was about 100 degrees outside and it felt just as bad in here even with the air condition. Usually she wouldn't mind sneaking off with him in this heat, but she had tons of paperwork to do for Jameson and she hadn't even finished two yet and he gave her the assignments when she got there.

"Reed just installed the best air conditioner on the planet… made it himself. I swear I'll leave you alone until you finish your work. Just _please_ come with me?" Johnny asked, and Chloe glanced over at him.

"Fine," Johnny broke out in a large grin, causing Chloe to laugh. "I have a lot of work to do and I just can't concentrate with this heat."

He picked her up, laughing, and brought her in for a kiss. Pulling back, Chloe laughed and swatted him. He gently put her down.

"I'm going to go let Jameson know… afterwards your taking me back home." Chloe said, grinning.

Johnny's grin widened. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"_Johnny_!"__


End file.
